Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Madoka Magica 1
AP: 2 EXP: 50 Zenny: 25 Bonus: Madoka Magica Key x1 Transcript Before Stage Start Let us take a step back from the land we know as Terra. And look upwards to Elysium, a land also connected through the Yggdrasil tree. Where an alternate story with Tyrfing, her friend Dulyn, and "Magical Girls" takes place. Tyrfing: I just walked around the unfamiliar streets, not knowing why I was there...or even my own name... Tyrfing: I saw signs saying "Mitakihara City," and for some reason they made me uneasy. Tyrfing: Those girls... Tyrfing: Something about them fills me with feelings of nostalgia. Madoka Kaname: You have to go rescue Homura! Tyrfing: Who...who am I? Teacher: ...When frying an egg, should it be fried sunny side-up or over hard?! Mr. Nakazawa--what do you think?! Male Student: Huh? Umm, well... Th-They can be fried either way, can't they? Teacher: Precisely! They can be fried either way! Male Student: ... Madoka Kaname: Miss Saotome's in a bad mood again, I see... Sayaka Miki: She's furious...hehe! Teacher: Now that that's out of the way, let's welcome out new transfer student! Sayaka Miki: Hey, shouldn't that have come first? Teacher: Come on in! Sayaka Miki: Wow, she's gorgeous! Did she study abroad or something? Madoka Kaname: She's beautiful. Teacher: Now, then! Why don't you tell your classmates about yourself? Tyrfing: I'm...Tyr...Tyrfing? Tyrfing: What am I doing here...? Tyrfing: I was told...I'd understand everything if I came here... Tyrfing: And... Sayaka Miki: What?! She came back from studying abroad...with amnesia? That's just too cool! Madoka Kaname: That girl... Tyrfing: ...Urgh?! Tyrfing: On that day I had a dream that I was falling and falling...deeper and deeper into the darkness... After Stage Clear Tyrfing: And the next thing I knew, I was wandering unfamiliar streets...and an unfamiliar town square. Tyrfing: Then a pure white beast with red eyes appeared in front of me. Kyubey: Hey. Tyrfing: ...Who are you? Kyubey: My name is Kyubey. You look like you're in some big trouble. Tyrfing: What is this place? Kyubey: You don't remember that this is Mitakihara City? Tyrfing: ...Sorry. Kyubey: There's no need to apologize. You'll remember it all sooner or later. That's why you're here. Tyrfing: Oh... What are these clothes? Kyubey: That's your school uniform. You'll be attending a middle school, starting today. Tyrfing: ...Why? Kyubey: You'll remember that, too! It'll all make sense after you go there? Tyrfing: ... Kyubey: All right. Now, to the matter at hand. Kyubey: ...Tyrfing. Make a contract with me and become a magical girl! Tyrfing: Magical girl? Kyubey: You'll be a magical girl, and you'll fight witches. Kyubey: You have what it takes to become a magnificent magical girl. Kyubey: If you make a contract with me, I will grant you one wish. Any wish you desire! Tyrfing: ... Kyubey: There's nothing for you to be afraid of. It's your destiny to keep fighting forever, aren't you? Tyrfing: What did you just say? Category:Crossover Quest: Puella Magi Madoka Magica